Venganza
by Ly Malfoy
Summary: AU. Ella lo odia, él le corresponde, un secreto los une y su trabajo los pone en riesgo... Una mision encubierta pondrá sus emociones a flor de piel... Solo enfrentando el pasado se supera... H&A, D&H.
1. Chapter 1

____

**VENGANZA**

_By Ly Malfoy_

____

**Disclaimer: **

Los personajes no me pertenecen (excepto uno n.n), pero la idea es completamente mía… ¡Por fin se me ocurrió una de acción, suspenso, drama, comedia y romance!

**Summary:**

UA. ¿Qué es el odio? ¿Impulsado por que? ¿Puede un amor superar todo… o crecer en medio de todo? Tal vez… solo si se perdona lo perdido. Él un ser sin sentimientos. Ella una persona resentida… O al menos, es lo que todos creen ¿Realmente lo son? Solo ellos lo saben.

____

**Capitulo 1**

**ODIO**

____

**-**¡NO, NO Y NO! ¿SABES EL SIGNIFICADO DE ESA PALABRA? ¡PORQUE YO NO LO CREO! ¡Y SI DIGO NO ES NO!

**-**Tranquilízate.

**-**¡NO!¡SE LO QUE PIENSAS Y NO ESTOY LOCA! SOLO… Desesperada…

**-**Escucha…

**-**Por favor… No me haga esto**-** susurro suplicante **–**No me hagas esto Draco… Por favor…**-** el hombre rubio frente a ella dudo un momento al ver esa mirada suplicante, pero tomo aire.

**-**Debes hacerlo Lehia**-** dijo firme.

**-**¡NO!**-** replico con furia **–**De verdad Draco, no lo haré**-** declaró, el hombre suspiro y volvió tomar aire.

**-**Es una orden…**-** Habló tranquilo, sereno, cosa que realmente no sentía en ese momento.

**-**¡ME IMPORTA UN…!

**-**SOY TU JEFE**-** se levanto interrumpiéndola **–**Y no voy a permitir que me vengas a gritar a mi oficina, la decisión esta tomada y no daré marcha atrás.

**-**¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Soy tu hermana!

**-**¡Entonces compórtate como tal!**-** la chica respiraba profundo, mirando directamente esos ojos grises fríos y decididos, sí, era la misma mirada que le había ganado el puesto de jefe, fue el mejor de la división en acción, pero como bien lo dijo antes… Ella también era una Malfoy y no se iba a dejar intimidar por esa mirada que bien, a ella también le pertenecía.

**-**Tienes razón, soy una Malfoy…**-** tomo aire **–**Y como tal debes saber que no permitiré…

**-**Iras a esa misión con Potter y el asunto terminó**-** la corto tajante.

**-**¡No puedes arriesgarme de esa manera! ¡Potter ha estado inactivo desde hace mucho tiempo!

**-**Meses**-** enarco una ceja.

**-**¿Sabes cuanto pudo haber cambiado? ¡Puede que ya sea un gordo, panzón y depravado!… no, eso ya lo era antes… ¡Imagínate ahora!

**-**Lehia…

**-**Draco**-** se inclino sobre el escritorio, mirándolo a los ojos **–**No puedes enviarme a esa misión con él… sabes que no puedes… no lo soportaría…**-** susurro, a lo que Draco se impresiono ¿estaba suplicando?, Tal vez… No, no debía ceder… ¡No podía!

**-**No puedo hacer nada Lehia.

**-**¡Tiene que haber algo que puedas hacer! ¡Eres el jefe!

**-**¡Que también sigue ordenes!

**-**¿Entonces que rayos haces aquí?

**-**La paga es buena…**-** sonrió de lado, burlón.

**-**¡Pues entonces quédate con tu maldita paga y tú maldita misión!

**-**De acuerdo…**-** murmuro y bajo la vista a los papeles, esperando… Tres… Dos… Uno…

**-**¡Maldición Draco! ¡He trabajado en ella más de 3 meses! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

**-**Yo no dije que te fueras…

**-**Draco**-** insistió de nuevo sentándose frente a él, en el escritorio, arrugando los papeles que estaban en él, Draco frunció el ceño.

**-**Arrugas mis…

**-**Draco**-** él la miro **–**Tú lo sabes… si voy con él, la misión se arruinara… Tú sabes cuanto lo odio… y él me odia a mí.

**-**Él no te odia…

**-**Ah, claro… Olvide que no me odia porque no tiene sentimientos**-** se levanto molesta para seguir caminando por su oficina.

**-**Es un ser humano**-** suspiro volviendo a acomodar sus papeles.

**-**No lo es… solo piensa, no siente… ni se compadece de nada ni nadie**-** murmuro furiosa.

**-**Es un agente, que muchas veces trabaja encubierto, no puede permitirse esa clase de sentimientos, es su trabajo.

**-**Y él mió… y fue el tuyo antes que ésta oficina.

**-**Ashley**-** susurro cansado.

**-**No permitiré que alguien así trabaje conmigo**-** cansado, el rubio tomo aire y se levanto para mirarla fijamente.

**-**Escucha, ¡ya me canse de esto!, estoy harto y no permitiré que involucres los asuntos personales en el trabajo. No me importa si tuvieron alguna clase de excéntrica relación y él te dejo después, ¡No-me-importa!**-** Ashley abrió los ojos incrédula.

**-**¡¿De donde sacaste esa ridícula, absurda y abominable idea?!**-** Malfoy, por primera vez, creyó que tal vez… su odio no se debía a eso… pues Ashley parecía tan anonadada como incrédula.

**-**Bueno pues…

**-**¡SOY UNA MALFOY! ¡POR DIOS DRACO! ¡NUNCA, JAMÁS ME INVOLUCARÍA CON ÉL! ¡JAMÁS! ¿De donde sacaste que…?

**-**No saque la idea de nadie, solo creí que…

-Claro…**-** sonrió furiosa **-**¡Tu estúpida novia te metió esas ideas…

**-**¡Ella no es estúpida! ¡Y ya te dije que…

**-**¡Y ella seguramente también te convenció que metieras a Potter en ésta misión, MI misión!

**-**No, ella no…

**-**¡Claro que si!**-** lo interrumpió furiosa **-**Después de todo, es su mejor amigo ¿no?

**-**¡Ya basta de esto Ashley, soy tu jefe y me respetas, te he dicho que odio mezclar asuntos personales con trabajo, y estamos en MI oficina! ¡Así que si no quieres que vengan y te saquen a patadas te sientas y tranquilizas…! ¡Y dejas a ella fuera de esto!**-** Ashley lo miró con rencor, pero el no se dejo amedrentar. Se mantuvieron varios minutos así, los dos tranquilizándose. Ashley, cansada, cerró los ojos y murmuro:

**-**Soy la mejor Draco, y es Mi misión, he trabajado duro, casi sin descanso, arriesgándolo todo.

**-**Lo se Ashley, por eso estas dentro…**-** se apresuro al ver que ella lo miraba e iba a replicar **–**Por eso Potter irá contigo, porque el es el mejor…**-** ella frunció el ceño.

**-**Creí que habías dicho que yo…

**-**Eso dije, tú eres LA mejor, y él es EL mejor…**-** refunfuño enfadada.

**-**Podría encargarme sola perfectamente Draco, soy capaz.

**-**No lo dudo, pero no puedo permitir arriesgar a la mejor en una misión tan peligrosa.

**-**¿Por eso mandas a los dos mejores?

**-**Escucha Ashley, es orden directa.**-** ella lo miró incrédula.

**-**Debes estar bromeando, ellos no pudieron imponerlo, es… absurdo. Me he encargado de situaciones mas complicadas…

**-**Lo se pero…

**-**No lo aceptaré Draco… y se los diré en la cara…**-** se levanto dispuesta a irse, mas cuando ya estaba en el pomo de la puerta, a punto de girarla, el rubio dijo, una vez más…

**-**Si no entra en tu misión, será despedido Ashley…**-** quedo estática y volteo sorprendida.

**-**¿Qué?**-** el suspiro, volviendo a su sillón **–**Pero, tu lo dijiste, es el mejor… después de mi, por supuesto**-** volvió a su lugar, frente al escritorio.

**-**Potter ha estado muy extraño y ya no confían en él, desde hace un tiempo se le ha notado un cambio, nunca hace misiones con nadie, y casi nunca, nadie le encuentra, se esconde, nos evita… Algo oculta y quiero averiguar que es…

**-**¿Me mandas de espía?

**-**No, claro que no, solo lo necesito fuera para investigar. Es muy astuto y se dará cuenta…

**-**Si es que no lo sabe ya…**-** él asintió **-**¿Entonces?

**-**Tú lo has dicho, lo odio y desprecio, pero se que es leal, y es de mis mejores hombres Ashley, debo averiguar que pasa para evitar que lo despidan…

**-**Tu tonta novia te lo pidió…**-** él se sonrojo ligeramente, ella rodó los ojos, hastiada.

**-**Necesito ese tiempo, y así tal vez Potter recuerde lo que es trabajar**-** murmuro molesto. Ella pareció pensarlo ¡Debería de estar feliz con que lo despidieran! Pero… Draco tenía razón, era de los mejores, y por mucho que lo odiara, había más gente, mucha gente a la que él podría ayudar, ella no podía sola con todo y lo había comprobado en los últimos dos años… ¿Qué hacer? ¿Deshacerte de la persona que odias pero sabes es leal a tu bando? O… Salvarle el trabajo, y ayudar a millones de personas, las cuales por cierto jamás se enterarían y ni las gracias darían. Frunció el ceño, pero ya sabía la respuesta…

**-**De acuerdo…**-** susurro **–**Pero no me pidas que no lo odie…

**-**¿Draco Malfoy pidiéndote que no odies a Harry "soy el salvador del mundo" Potter?**-** ella lo miró con una media sonrisa **–**Me decepcionarías si lo hicieras…**-** ella rió.

**-**Bien Señor Malfoy**-** se levanto **–**Entonces será mejor que me valla, mañana será un día bastante agitado…**-** Draco asintió.

**-**Te veré después, hermanita…**-** ella volteo molesta.

**-**Odio que me digas así**-** el sonrió.

**-**Eres mi única hermana, no puedo molestar a nadie más…

**-**A tú estúpida novia…

**-**Ashley…**-** advirtió.

**-**Bien, bien, yo solo decía**-** respiro profundo y abrió la puerta **-**Nos vemos después… huroncito**-** ella cerro con rapidez antes que algo chocara justo donde ella antes había estado. Sonrió.

Se alejo un poco mas tranquila de la puerta, después de todo sí tendría que soportar a Potter… demonios, eso solo demostraba una cosa, ella sí tenía sentimientos, y aunque sabía podía hacerla débil, no cambiaría, porque gracias a esos sentimientos se había vuelto mas fuerte, y convertido en la mejor… Pero a la vez hacía odiar más a Potter… ¡Dios! ¿Cómo puedes odiar tanto a una persona?

**-**Así que no lo lograste he…**-** una voz grave, profunda que crispo los pelos de la nuca de Ashley se escucho justo donde ella acababa de cruzar.

**-**Supongo que hay que hacer sacrificios en el trabajo alguna vez…

**-**¿Cómo pasar todo un largo tiempo conmigo?

**-**Escúchame bien Potter…**-** se acerco enfadada pero completamente tranquila **–**Adoro mi trabajo, es lo único que tengo y no pienso desperdiciar tiempo valioso contigo, así que pasado mañana, cuando empecemos ésta tediosa misión no te quiero interfiriendo, es MI misión y no permitiré que tomes el mando**-** él la miro serio, sin una sola muestra de reacción. Ella espero que contestara paciente, pero la paciencia no era una virtud en ella **-**¿No dirás nada?

**-**Oh, perdona, solo creí que debía esperar que sacaras tu arma para amenazarme, o herirme, o tal vez solo esperé que te abalanzarás a "matarme" a golpes**-** Ella lo miró fijo, sin que la perturbara.

**-**Supongo que hay que madurar.

**-**Y tú no lo has hecho… Puedo ver ese brillo en tu mirada lleno de rencor, odio… tristeza.

**-**¡Cierra la boca!**-** casi grito furiosa, él no hizo ninguna muestra de sentimiento, nada, como siempre… **-**Si tan psicólogo te crees, deberías estar en otro lugar, no aquí.

**-**Lo único que digo**-** se acerco a ella, sin quitar ni un segundo la mirada de sus ojos **–**Es que si quieres triunfar en éste trabajo, debes tragarte ese odio e intentar no demostrar el querer matarme con tus propias manos mientras estemos en esta misión, es importante y…

**-**¡ES MI MISION!**-** grito alterada. El mostró la primera prueba de ser humano, medio sonrió de lado, algo muy, muy leve.

**-**Ahora es nuestra, y no permitiré que la arruines, así que desde el momento que la abordes será, tú a lo tuyo y yo a lo mío. Y no quiero que te entrometas estúpida chiquilla**-** Los ojos de Ashley brillaron airados, furiosos… ofendidos. ¡Como se atrevía a hablarle como si ella fuera la intrusa!

**-**Sí no fuera por mí, ni siquiera estarías en ésta misión, idiota arrogante y estúpido**-** escupió la mujer **–**Estarías recogiendo todas tus miserables cosas de éste lugar…**-** él entrecerró los ojos mirándola muy atento, pero sonrió, ligeramente más pronunciado que la vez pasada.

**-**¿De verdad lo crees?**-** su voz cargada de burla **–**Yo creo que no te creen capaz niña**-** Ahora, el turno de sonreír fue de ella.

**-**Me debes tu trabajo Potter…**-** sonrió disfrutando de la mirada dudosa del rostro de Potter.

**-**No esperes que te agradezca, odio trabajar con compañero…**-** el rostro de ella palideció.

**-**Lo se…**-** susurro mirándolo con furia ardiente **–**Solo te preocupas por ti y terminar la misión… y no te importa dejar atrás a los demás…

**-**Es mi trabajo**-** endureció la mandíbula **-**Y el tuyo también…

**-**Jamás seré como tú…**-** susurro con odio.

**-**Siempre serás débil…**-** afirmó.

**-**Lo prefiero a ser alguien como tú…**-** sonrió más pronunciado, burlón y despectivo, para acercarse a ella.

**-**Es cuestión de tiempo Malfoy. Porque ya empezaste… **-** ella abrió los ojos mirándolo **–**Desde hace dos años…

**-**¡NO TE ATREVAS A MENCIONARLO CINICO IDIOTA!**-** cerró los ojos con fuerza, no podía ser tan miserable como para recordárselo en ese momento, no podía ser tan cruel…

**-**¿Duele?**-** susurro cerca de su oído, ella se estremeció de furia contenida… ese maldito… abrió lo ojos para enfrentarlo **–**Supéralo Malfoy. Dos años han pasado y aún puedo ver esa mirada en tus ojos… Supérala**-** dijo despectivo **–**Y tal vez así puedas llegar a ser la mejor… cuando yo me vaya**-** se fue dejándola con los ojos nuevamente cerrados, conteniendo algo… abrió los ojos, cristalinos… lágrimas.

**-**Tienes razón Potter… **-** murmuro odiándolo mas a cada segundo **–**Pero solo lo superare cuando por fin lo haya cumplido… Te destrozare con mis propias manos… Como tú lo hiciste… Juro que me vengaré…**-** apretó los puños y salio del departamento, nadie la miraba, todos sabían que nadie debía intervenir… no después de un episodio con Potter.

**-Venganza-**

Draco miraba la puerta cerrada, perdido en sus pensamientos, sin decidirse totalmente a si había hecho o no lo correcto…

**-**Fue lo correcto Draco…**-** se escucho llegar una voz a sus espaldas. Él volteo algo inquieto.

**-**¿Lo escuchaste todo?**-** ella asintió **–**Lamento lo que dijo sobre ti…

**-**Esta bien**-** sonrió **–**No es tú culpa que no le caiga bien.

**-**No**-** frunció el ceño **–**Es culpa de Weasley…

**-**Draco…**-** advirtió.

**-**Es cierto**-** murmuro enfuruñado **–**Si él no le hubiera metido esas ideas…

**-**Ron no le dijo nada, ella saco sus propias conclusiones…

**-**Él debió decirle algo para que te odiara**-** ella se acerco a abrazarlo, el giro la silla, para estar frente a ella y abrazarla por la cintura, el sentado y ella de pie, acariciando su cabello que reposaba en su abdomen.

**-**¿De verdad crees que si Ron hubiese hablado mal de mi, yo seguiría siendo su amiga?

**-**Sí…**-** la apretó más a él **–**Porque eres una buena mujer y quieres creer que el mundo es bueno, y perdonarías todo…

**-**No la infidelidad…

**-**Excepto la infidelidad**-** sonrió sin mirarla, aún acurrucado en su cintura. Suspiro.

**-**Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás…

**-**Claro, si no acaban matándose uno al otro antes…

**-**Harry no la dañaría.

**-**Pero no puedes negar que Lehia sí lo mataría gustosa.

**-**Hay algo muy extraño ahí…**-** susurro la mujer, aún abrazándolo.

**-**Al menos puedo estar tranquilo que no fue por un mal romance entre ellos**-** ella rió.

**-**¿Sería tan malo?**-** él asintió con fuerza, haciendo cosquillas a la mujer.

**-**Para**-** rió, el se detuvo y beso su vientre sobre la ropa, ella suspiro **–**Lo mismo hubiera pensado de nosotros…

**-**Es diferente**-** la miro por primera vez **–**Porque soy Draco Malfoy, y puedo hacer lo que quiera…

**-**Y ella es Ashley Lehia Malfoy**-** recalco el apellido **–**Y también puede hacer lo que quiera.

**-**¿Crees que incluya deshacerse de Potter?**-** la miró esperanzado, ella lo miró enojada **–**Vale, pero si que le baje los humos.

**-**Harry no es como lo pintas… es, era…**-** suspiro **-**La verdad es que él también a cambiado mucho éstos dos últimos años… **-** él la miro enarcando una ceja.

**-**Siempre ha sido extraño**-** ella lo miro dudosa **–**Pues no tengo respuestas Mione, ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

**-**¿Qué pudo haber pasado hace dos años?**-** él se encogió de hombros mientras levantaba ligeramente la playera de Hermione y besaba la recién piel descubierta.

**-**No lo sé, ni siquiera se conocían, yo estaba de misión por China. Y a ella le acababan de dar su traslado de Alemania.

**-**Eso lo recuerdo, yo hacia mis trámites para mi traslado de Estados Unidos y la llegue a ver un par de veces…**-** abrió los ojos y sonrió como si hubiese encontrado una fabulosa respuesta **-**¡Hay que investigar!

**-**¿El que?

**-**¡Porque se odian!

**-**Hermione, no es nuestro asunto…

**-**Es tu hermana…

**-**Y tu mejor amigo, ¿crees que a Potter le gustaría saber que lo investigas?

**-**Tú lo harás…**-** río.

**-**Pero a mi ya me odia… le dará igual**-** ella sonrió y se agacho hasta su altura, lo tomo del rostro y lo beso.

**-**Eres muy tierno…

**-**No lo soy**-** frunció el ceño.

**-**Lo eres… me cuidas… y a tu hermana también, la quieres mucho…

**-**Tonterías…**-** se volteo.

**-**Lo eres… Esa fue la razón de tú importancia por la que mandaste a Harry con ella**-** el giro a verla, sorprendido **–**La misión es peligrosa y preferías mandar a alguien muy bueno, para que no este sola… querías que estuviera a salvo, sin que ella se enterara…**-** el se sonrojo y escondió su rostro de nuevo recargando su frente en el estomago de ella **–**Eres muy sobreprotector**-** beso su cabello.

**-**Y tu una sabelotodo…**-** susurro entre su ropa, ella rió.

**-**Así me quieres…

**-**Arrogante…**-** ella rió más fuerte.

**-**Supongo que tanto tiempo contigo, si me afecto.

**-**¡Oye!**-** se alejo para mirarla, ella reía aún, el suspiro y se levanto. Ella paro su risa de golpe al sentir las manos de Draco acariciar su cintura y acercarse muy lenta y sensualmente… **-**Pagaras por eso…**-** susurro en su oído, ella se sonrojo y lo miró.

**-**¿Lo prometes?**-** el sonrió encantado y rozo sus labios, tentando… hasta apoderase de ellos con fuerza y pasión.

**-Venganza-**

**-**¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

**-**¿Qué querías que te dijera? ¿Qué eres sospechoso y quieren investigarte?

**-**Sí, podrías haberme advertido.

**-**Oh, vamos Harry, como si no lo sospecharas desde antes… No disimulas muy bien.

**-**No… aún no es tiempo…**-** susurro frustrado.

**-**¿De que aún no es tiempo?**-** llego una tercera voz.

**-**¿Qué haces aquí Hermione?**-** contesto levantándose de la silla en la que se había dejado caer al susurrar lo último.

**-**Cualquiera diría que no te alegra verme.

**-**Mira… si que eres una sabelotodo**-** murmuro irónico.

**-**Harry…**-** advirtió su compañero.

**-**Déjalo Ron, ya me estoy acostumbrando a ese carácter.

**-**Todos, pero aquí Harry se tiene que cuidar, y si te pasa algo, Malfoy lo acabará…**-** sonrió de lado, ella lo miró enfadada.

**-**Eso no es verdad…**-** se defendió.

**-**Lo es… mi trabajo esta en sus manos…**-** murmuro el moreno.

**-**¡Pero eso solo se debe a ti! ¿¡Que rayos te pasa Harry!?

**-**Nada…**-** se acerco al ventanal de la oficina de su amigo, de espaldas.

**-**Harry… ¿no crees que ya es hora…?**-** intento el pelirrojo. Pero él no contestó.

**-**Harry… Somos tus mejores amigos y…

**-**No confían en mi…**-** susurro mirando la negra noche, oscura.

**-**¡Claro que si Harry!

**-**No te mientas… ustedes tampoco confían en mi**-** volvió a murmurar, pero de pronto sintió un jalón en su brazo y al voltear una inesperada cachetada lo sacudió con fuerza.

**-**Hemos sido tus amigos desde el colegio Harry, hemos estado contigo en las buenas y malas… nos hemos metido en mas problemas que nadie por seguirte, apoyarte y ayudarte… ¡Nos hemos salvado la vida en este trabajo! ¡Y dices que no confiamos en ti! ¡Aquí el único que ya no confía eres tú!**-** murmuro con fuerza la muchacha, con lágrimas en los ojos **–**Así que no te atrevas a juzgarme… Y si tanto te interesa tu trabajo, que al parecer es lo único, te sugiero que no lo pierdas… o a este paso, no te quedará nada…**-** salio de la oficina, dedicándole una última mirada dolida.

**-**No debiste Harry…**-** susurro la voz del pelirrojo.

**-**Esta tan enfadada que no se da cuenta…**-** susurro el moreno.

**-**¿Y que esperabas? Eras su mejor amigo…

**-**Tú también…

**-**Sí, pero yo era el fiel y animaba, tú el que escuchaba y ofrecía los mejores consejos…**-** el moreno medio sonrió.

**-**Lo primero lo sigues siendo…**-** el pelirrojo sonrió mirándolo **–**Y mientras me voy, quedas a cargo**-** Ron suspiro ante la dura mirada de su amigo.

**-**¿Estas seguro de irte Harry? ¿Justo en este momento?**-** el moreno tomo asiento en el sillón principal, mientras el pelirrojo servia dos vasos de whisky.

**-**RAB no espera**-** dijo firme **–**Y si no voy, sospecharan… ya lo has visto.

**-**Sí te vas investigaran… y nos descubrirán**-** le entrego su copa.

**-**No me importa… pero si todo sale mal, ya sabes que hacer…

**-**No destruiré todo y te dejaré solo, no lo he hecho y no lo haré…**-** el moreno suspiro y bebió un trago.

**-**Si no lo haces… ¿Quién contratara mi abogado?**-** medio sonrió. El pelirrojo lo miro unos instantes, bebió su trago y después sonrió…

**-**Tal vez Snape…**-** Harry abrió los ojos y por primera vez sonrió, un poco más sinceramente que todas antes.

**-**Es probable que no quiera perder a su mejor elemento… y que odia**-** el pelirrojo solo pudo sonreír. Harry se levanto, dejo la copa en la mesa y se coloco la chaqueta **–**Tengo que prepararme, no te veré en un tiempo**-** el pelirrojo no dijo nada, pero asintió.

**-**Suerte con Ashley…**-** sonrió con burla. Harry hizo una mueca.

**-**No te burles… si pudiera, la cambiaria por ti…**-** volteo, Ron sonreía divertido.

**-**Oh… te lo agradezco**-** sonrió y se sentó **–**Pero no creo que acepten mucho a una pareja de Gays en su luna de miel**-** Harry hizo una mueca, Ron sonrió.

**-**Preferiría ser gay antes que aceptar ser la pareja sentimental de Malfoy…**-** hizo una mueca **–**No es mas que un estorbo…

**-**Será tu compañera de equipo, debes cuidarla…

**-**Solo un estorbo.

**-**Es la mejor Harry, dale crédito…

**-**Preferiría ir con alguien en quien confió, hasta Herm hubiese estado mejor.

**-**Malfoy no la dejaría…

**-**¿Malfoy hembra o jefe?

**-**Los dos**-** rió **–**Aunque por causas diferentes.

**-**Tú hiciste que ella la odiara.

**-**¡No le dije nada!**-** habló sorprendido.

**-**En realidad no me importa… **-** se acerco a la puerta **–**Cuídate Ron… y ya sabes que hacer… si algo sale mal, deshazte de todo y vete…

**-**No hagas una despedida Potter, volverás y terminaremos con esto. Me estoy cansando de fingir… quiero terminar con esto de una vez.

**-**Pronto Ron, aún debo recopilar alguna información para entender… solo eso y todo terminará…

**-**No podrás hacer nada en ese crucero, solo vigilar y disfrutar, así que tómatelo como unas vacaciones…

**-**En las que me pueden matar… interesante…**-** sonrió dando media vuelta.

**-**Tiene sus ventajas**-** susurro, Harry volteo levantando una ceja **–**Estarás encerrado con una muy hermosa, sexy y sensual chica…**-** Harry pareció intentar reírse, pero una vez mas, no lo logró, solo hizo una mueca.

**-**Sí, una que me odia hasta morir…**-** abrió la puerta y salio azotándola tras él… como siempre. Se recargo en la puerta cerrada a sus espaldas **–**Y lo peor es que no puedo culparla…**-** miro al frente justo en el momento en que una hermosa chica cruzaba por un pasillo frente a él **–**Pero me vengare… juro que tu también pagaras por esto…**-** como si las palabras se las llevara el viento y llegaran hasta ella, la chica alzo la vista para mirarlo…

**-Venganza-**

Ron miro a su mejor amigo salir de la oficina y suspiro bebiendo otro trago… Tal vez él no deseaba demasiado en ese momento… Pues su única preocupación era que Harry Potter regresara con vida… Bueno, en realidad eran dos cosas… Que no lo descubrieran y regresara con vida.

Ashley era muy lista, podría descubrirlo si no tenia cuidado, y eso sería fatal…

Suspiro.

**-**Espero que eso que dijiste de una hermosa, sexy y sensual chica no lo dijeras como un amante reprimido**-** murmuro una dulce voz a sus espaldas.

**-**La psíquica eres tu, no yo… así que ¿porque no me lo dices?…

**-**Pues no serás psíquico, pero si sabrás que no te conviene ¿no?**-** él sonrió sin mirarla.

**-**¿De verdad lo cree… señora Weasley?

**-**Muy segura, Ron Weasley…**-** él sonrió.

**-**No podrás negar que Ashley es lo que dije y mas…**-** la rubia lo miro con sospecha, él rió **–**Pero tu eres mi vida Luna**-** ella pareció tranquilizarse, esa chica no terminaba de gustarle… **-**Y aunque quisiera**-** suspiro **–**No hace caso a hombres casados…**-** ella le soltó un buen golpe que le saco el aire. Ron rió tras esto **–**Era broma cariño…

**-**Que bromitas…**-** el sonrió, pero la abrazo, ella correspondió.

**-**Ella no me gusta…**-** susurro.

**-**Que bueno, si te gustara me preocuparía**-** ella golpeo su brazo cariñosa al escuchar su risa.

**-**Ron, hablo en serio…**-**

**-**Yo también cariño…**-** ella suspiro, pero no dejo de abrazarlo.

–Esa misión… ¿es muy peligrosa Ron?**-** éste asintió.

–Pero Harry podrá con ella…

**-**Te gustaría poder ayudarlo ¿verdad?**-** el la abrazo mas fuerte.

**-**No lo puedo negar cariño…

**-**Lo siento…

**-**¿Por qué?

**-**Porque por mi aceptaste esta oficina…**-** susurro abrazándolo con fuerza.

**-**No me obligaste… y era lo mejor… para ti y para mi… aún puedo ayudar y sin ponerme, o ponerte en riesgo…

**-**Pero extrañas la acción.

**-**¿Bromeas? Convivir contigo diario ya es todo un reto…**-** ella rió un poco.

**-**De verdad lo siento Ron…

**-**Hey…**-** levanto su rostro para que lo mirara **–**Esta oficina es un bajo precio que tuve que pagar por tenerte a mi lado y a salvo… y no puedo quejarme…

**-**Oh Ron… ¿de veras…?

**-**¡Claro! Si me quejo me despiden…

**-**¡RON!**-** él rió, ella negó suavemente y lo abrazo, así era Ron… sacaba lo divertido ante cualquier situación. Y por eso lo amaba…

**-Venganza-**

Permanecieron estáticos en su lugar… Y lo único que ella distinguió en la oscuridad del pasillo, fueron unos fríos e indescifrables ojos verdes penetrantes y oscuros. Y todo lo que la luz de luna le permitió distinguir a él… fue una fría, arrogante y penetrante mirada gris-amatista reconocerlo con odio. Un odio que si no era demostrado, era mas que correspondido.

**Nuevo proyecto… ¡H&A! Espero les guste, porque a mi la idea en mi cabeza me fascina jejeje… Bien… Nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño**

**Ly Malfoy**

**Pta: ¡NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS!**


	2. Secretos

____

**VENGANZA**

_By Ly Malfoy_

____

_Permanecieron estáticos en su lugar… Y lo único que ella distinguió en la oscuridad del pasillo, fueron unos fríos e indescifrables ojos verdes penetrantes y oscuros. Y todo lo que la luz de luna le permitió distinguir a él… fue una fría, arrogante y penetrante mirada gris-amatista reconocerlo con odio. Un odio que si no era demostrado, era mas que correspondido. _

____

**Capitulo 2**

**SECRETOS**

____

Draco respiraba profundo viendo hacia la ventana, preparándose psicológicamente, bueno, de solo pensarlo le daba dolor de cabeza.

**-**Tranquilo Draco, todo saldrá bien.

**-**Yo no estoy tan seguro Herm… Nunca han estado juntos sin pelearse, ¿crees que esta vez será diferente?

**-**En realidad no lo sé**-** suspiro la chica **–**Discutí con Harry ayer y no he hablado con el**-** susurro. Draco volteo a verla y se acerco a ella para confortarla, se veía muy triste.

**-**Él se disculpará…

**-**Me oculta tantas cosas Draco… que ya no se que pensar…

**-**¿Confías en el?**-** ella lo miró y asintió.

**-**Yo también… estoy seguro que hay una respuesta a todo esto, ten paciencia e investigaremos que es todo lo que esta pasando.

**-**¿De verdad crees en él?

**-**Debo… ¿crees que enviaría a mi hermana con un traidor?**-** ella rió.

**-**No, pero el simple hecho que la envíes con él, es sinónimo de muerte**-** él rió.

**-**Oh, descubriste mi secreto**-** ella rió, besándolo.

**-**Y ¿has investigado algo?

**-**¿Sobre que?

**-**¿Cómo que? Pues de lo que paso hace dos años…

**-**Mione… me lo dijiste ayer… Nos fuimos tarde y cuando llegue a mi casa solo pude dormir…**-** ella frunció el ceño.

**-**Debiste tener tiempo.

**-**¿Y no cenar?

**-**Cuando terminaste.

**-**¿Sin descansar?

**-**¿En que pierdes tanto tiempo?

**-**No lo pierdo, tengo trabajo, y cuando voy a dejarte hasta tu casa… mi auto no vuela**-** ella se sonrojo un poco.

**-**Vivo muy lejos…

**-**De mi…**-** ella sonrió **–**Así que… ¿Por qué no te mudas mas cerca?

**-**¿Conoces algún departamento? Porque vivir lejos del trabajo también es un verdadero lío en las mañanas**-** el la abrazo sentándose y acomodándola en sus rodillas.

**-**Conozco uno amplio**-** ella lo miro y se recargo acomodándose.

**-**¿En serio?-el asintió.

**-**Y te gustaría… pero tiene un pequeño inconveniente.

**-**¿Cuál?**-** el se acerco.

–Tiene inquilino…

**-**Oh… que lastima…

**-**Pero puedo asegurarte que le encantaría tu compañía**-** lo miro confundida.

**-**¿Cómo?

**-**Ven a vivir conmigo Mione…**-** susurro en su oído. Hermione levanto la cabeza sorprendida y lo miro fijamente.

**-**¿Hablas en serio?**-** el asintió. Confundida, Mione abrió la boca para contestar, pero la puerta se abrió con estrépito, asustándolos y haciéndolos caer.

**-**Oh, por Dios, ¿no podrían mínimo cerrar?

**-**¡Lehia! ¿Qué haces aquí?**-** se levanto Draco, ayudando a Herm.

**-**Tenemos una junta ¿recuerdas?, así que dile a tu noviecita que vaya a "trabajar", para que podamos hablar.

**-**¡Lehia!

**-**Esta bien Draco, tiene razón, debo irme a trabajar**-** se acerco y beso su mejilla **–**Hablamos después**-** este la tomo del brazo y la acerco para besarla ligeramente.

**-**Piénsalo ¿de acuerdo?**-** ella aún confundida asintió.

**-**Adiós Malfoy**-** dijo al pasar a lado de Yuna.

**-**Granger…**- **la miro de arriba abajo y se volteo. Hermione no dijo nada y siguió, pero al llegar a la puerta, tropezó con otra persona.

**-**Harry…**-** susurro.

**-**Hermione… ¿Qué haces aquí?

**-**Ay por dios… no la hora de los reencuentros**-** murmuro fastidiada Ashley.

**-**Malfoy…**-** dijo Harry, pero los dos de la oficina voltearon **–**Solo dame las instrucciones y me iré, aún tengo cosas que hacer**-** volteo a Herm **–**Siento lo de ayer Herm**-** sonrió un poco, imperceptible, ella correspondió, esbozando una sonrisa muy franca.

**-**También yo lo siento**-** Draco gruño, Ashley bufó y Harry sonrió de lado **–**Suerte, y ten mucho cuidado.

**-**Bájale a ese tonito Potter, y siéntate**-** Ashley sonrió **–**Y tu también Lehia**-** Ahora Harry sonrió mientras se sentaba, lo mas lejos posible de la chica. Herm los miro algo confusa y salio.

**-**Bien**-** se acomodo perfectamente Draco **–**Ya saben para que la junta**-** los dos lo miraron serios **–**Los detalles.

15 minutos después…

**-**¡ME NIEGO A HACER ALGO ASÍ!

**-**Lehia… No esta a discusión.

**-**¡Es que no funcionará!

**-**Pero…

**-**En eso tengo que apoyar a Malfoy… **-** interrumpió Potter.

**-**¡Gracias!**-** respondieron los hermanos, que se miraron y fruncieron el ceño, Harry estaba muy serio.

**-**Me refería a ella, Draco**-** el aludido abrió los ojos sorprendido, y bueno, ella también **–**Malfoy y yo no nos hemos llevado bien, y no hemos trabajado juntos por la misma razón. Presentándonos como un matrimonio en ese crucero, arruinaríamos todo**-** Draco lo miro sorprendido, pero Harry siguió sin mostrar nada **–**No te voy a mentir diciendo que nos sacrificaremos Draco, por que no lo haremos, no somos capaces de fingir al mundo algo que en verdad es odio, soy el mejor agente, pero no me creo capaz de mentir de ese modo. Y estoy seguro que Malfoy estará de acuerdo, aunque eso le disguste. **–** Ashley gruño, pero no negó **–**Por mucho esfuerzo que hagamos, no funcionará.

**-**Todo esta arreglado de esa manera.

**-**Pues habrá que idear otra forma**-** volvió a decir Ashley. Draco suspiro.

**-**Miren, las cosas están arregladas, saldrán esta noche a esa misión, y realmente me importa muy poco como se las arreglen, ya estoy harto de su "odio" y si no van a solucionarlo, mínimo háganlo a un lado un tiempo**-** Harry observo fijo a la chica Malfoy para su mirada oscurecerse y volver la vista a Draco.

**-**No puedes dejar un odio de lado**-** Susurro Ashley.

**-**Es algo que nace… no lo puedes evitar**-** murmuro Harry perdido en sus pensamientos.

**-**Pues si no lo intentan, no lo sabrán.

**-**El odio… se alimenta Draco, día a día…**-** volvió a murmurar Harry.

**-**Recuerdo a recuerdo…**-** susurro Ashley ausente. Draco los observo, esos no eran tan diferentes como todos, incluso ellos mismos decían, y en ese momento lo comprobó… lo cual lo irrito más.

**-**Escúchenme bien, los dos**-** ellos seguían sumidos en silencio, sin mirarlo **– **¡No me importa si se hacen pasar por esposos, amigos, novios, prometidos, hermanos… incluso amantes!**-** ninguna reacción **–**Pero se las arreglaran… a partir de este momento ustedes están a cargo, yo solo recibiré información… así que, realmente no me importa como lo resuelvan.

**-**Bien…**-** se levanto Harry, nunca lo miró.

**-**A las 8 en el aeropuerto Potter**-** indico Ashley. Harry no asintió, ni negó, solo… salió. Para segundos después la chica Malfoy seguirlo. Los dos con la misma expresión…

Sus expresiones fueron lo que removió algo en Draco, ahora, más que nunca buscaría sus razones de odiarse… porque los vio y noto lo que otros no, y Hermione insistía en decirle… Detrás de ese odio había algo más, tristeza… pero ¿Cuál es la razón? ¿Porque? La realidad es que aunque le encantaba el hecho de que su hermana odiara a Potter, no le gustaba verla tan… aislada, hasta podría llamarla, amargada… Ella no era así…

Suspiro.

Es cierto que no habían vivido juntos mucho tiempo, pues desde pequeña la habían recluido en un internado en alguna parte del mundo, y el en otro, sus vidas no se relacionaron nunca, hasta que sorpresivamente, un día ella lo encontró en la agencia, en una misión… Al parecer la rebeldía por la que fue enviada tan lejos, fue la misma que la llevo a unirse a la institución en Alemania, nunca regreso con su familia, no la culpaba, pues ellos no la trataron como se debía tratar a una hija, y al primer problema, la enviaron lejos…

Solo estuvieron juntos hasta los 11 años, donde a él lo enviaron a la academia Hogwarts, la mejor de Inglaterra y a ella a Durmstrang la más alejada… por algún lugar de Bulgaria. Nunca se le ocurrió que ella no quería ir, Draco, aunque el mayor, era pequeño y ella revoltosa, sus padres no la supieron encausar y al parecer… se quedaban con el único que tenía futuro… Según ellos.Nunca regreso… y así creció, se educo… mas nunca volvió, hasta dos años antes, cuando después de un largo y honorable expediente académico y activo, solicito ingresar al mejor sector, "La Orden Del Fénix".

La trato un tiempo antes del traslado, después de encontrarse en una misión en Alemania y ella era alegre, divertida, simpática, hermosa y agradable. Una mujer fuerte, increíblemente animada, entusiasta y optimista, hasta llegaba a ser infantil… Pero desde el traslado… Después de ahí, solo sabía que algo cambio… justo en ese momento…

**-**Hermione…**-** hablo con su secretaria por el intercomunicador.

**-**_¿Si señor?__**-**_él, con la vista perdida y pensativo, tomo una decisión, ya no por el trabajo, o por Hermione y su amigo… ya era por su pequeña hermana, si bien no supo cuidar de ella antes, ahora lo haría.

**-**Consigue los números de acceso y contraseñas para acceder a los archivos de los agentes…

**-**_¿Sucede algo Draco?_**-** inquirió preocupada a través del comunicador.

**-**Sí… Quiero recuperar a mi hermana**-** Hermione, del otro lado del aparato sonrió satisfecha, Ashley Lehia Malfoy no la quería… pero a ella lo único que le importaba era él… Draco Malfoy y sabía, necesitaba hacer eso…

**-**De acuerdo Draco**-** contesto.

**-**_Y ¿Hermione…?_

**-**¿Si?

**-**_Consigue la información que tengas de la agente Malfoy antes de su traslado._

**-**De acuerdo, ¿algo más?

**-**_Sí… necesitare ayuda. ¿Te interesa?_**-** susurro. Ella sonrió.

**-**Por supuesto señor Malfoy…

**-**_Bien_… _¿Te he dicho que sexy te oyes por el intercomunicador?_

**-Venganza-**

Ashley miraba su reloj de pulsera, algo inquieta, eran 7:55 y su compañero de equipo, aún no daba señales de vida alguna, lo cual, viéndolo objetivamente, era una suerte, con un poco de fe el no se presentaría y ella haría perfectamente su trabajo sola. Suspiro y con una sonrisa subió al avión, pues la última llamada acababa de ser voceada.

Llego hasta el avión y la aeromoza le indico donde sería su lugar, en primera clase… una Malfoy no podía ser de otra forma… y seguramente su hermano lo sabía.

Arrastrando muchas miradas lujuriosas de hombres y celosas de mujeres, llego hasta su lugar, indicado por otra aeromoza y al llegar su última esperanza cayo… ahí estaba, sentado mirando por la ventanilla, con un vaso de alcohol en la mano, su "compañero". Mirando para todos lados, buscando algún otro lugar vacío, no se sentó, y no vio la mirada que le dirigía, sin expresión, sin sentimientos… una simple mirada insignificante.

**-**Llegas tarde.

**-**Solo no quería tropezarme contigo**- **no lo miró. De pronto se sobresaltó, pues él se levanto de un fluido movimiento elegante. Por un momento creyó que le gritaría, pero en vez de eso se acerco al portaequipaje y saco su pequeña maleta. Muchos los miraban, pues el avión no tardaría en despegar y eran los únicos levantados a propósito. Mientras sacaba su equipaje quedo a su lado.

**-**Siento tu odio hasta en tu aura**-** susurro **–**Procura ocultarlo o lo pagaras caro…

**-**No me amenaces**-** susurro furiosa.

**-**No lo decía por mi**-** bajo la maleta **–**Se te nota, y si tenemos que fingir, mas vale que empieces a acostumbrarte, pero no te preocupes… yo tampoco te soporto, así que ya lo sabes, tu a lo tuyo y a mi déjame en paz**-** una aeromoza se les acerco.

**-**¿Se les ofrece algo? Deben tomar sus lugares señores, el avión esta por ascender.

**-**Si… disculpe pero mi asiento esta húmedo y pegajoso, no quiero sentarme ahí**-** dijo Harry mirando a la aeromoza, quien se sonrojo y murmurando unas exageradas disculpas lo llevo a otro asiento vacío, mientras Lehia se sentaba mas tranquila…

Potter tenía razón… pero era un reverendo imbécil, pues el odio que él le tenía, ella también lo percibía.

**-Venganza-**

El fresco viento de la tarde los golpeo de frente al salir del aeropuerto, el sol irradiaba su brillante luz, acalorándolos de inmediato.

Ashley deseo no haberse puesto el saco de su traje negro, pero en Londres hacía mucho frío, con un resoplido tomo la maleta a su lado y siguió adelante.

Harry respiro profundo el aire caliente que la playa cercana le proporcionaba, pero sin dejar de mirar alrededor con aspecto curioso, pero como siempre, atento a cada movimiento, a cada gesto, mirada… incluso a la posición de cada persona… debía tener memoria fotográfica.

Ashley, miro alrededor… intentando detectar cualquier anomalía, pero nada, solo turistas ansiosos o fastidiados por el viaje, reencuentros felices y alguno que otro despistado que parece no saber ni que hace ahí.

Sin perder más tiempo, Harry camino a donde un chofer esperaba, sin decir una palabra ella lo siguió, mirando con "curiosidad" a su alrededor, lo que en realidad era vigilando tras las gafas oscuras.

Harry se acerco al chofer e intercambio unas palabras con él en español, por lo que éste asintió y entrego las llaves, se metió algo al bolsillo y entro de nuevo al aeropuerto. Ella no dijo nada, pero entro por la puerta trasera del auto, mientras él caminaba al lado del conductor.

El auto sedan, común y corriente arranco tras cerrarse las puertas al unísono.

Ninguno dijo nada.

Unos 10 minutos después, Harry giro de una avenida concurrida a un callejón, anduvo otras 4 cuadras y en un lugar especialmente oscuro y descuidado se detuvo.

Siguieron sin decir nada.

Pero sabían que hacer.

Harry tomo la pequeña maleta que dejo en el asiento del copiloto y lo abrió, extendiéndola, que con solo un botón, se desarmo.

Ashley suspiro, tomo su pequeña mochila e hizo lo propio. Extendió la mochila tras presionar un botón perfectamente camuflajeado con una mancha de labial.

Una serie de artefactos que vistos por cualquiera fuera de la orden del fénix, encontraría de lo más común e inservible, es lo único que había.

Harry examino con cuidado y concentrado su contenido, tomo dos pequeñas cajas de puros y sin expresión alguna las abrió. Un destello plateado, por la poca luz del sol que se filtraba sobresalió de la primera caja.

Una brillante arma de plata se deslizo suavemente por las manos de Harry, quien sonrió al sentirla deslizarse… la observo detalladamente, recorriéndola con sus dedos, cada milímetro, cada línea… hasta que llego a la culata del arma, donde en pequeñas letras sobresalía un gravado… "Padfood". Observo las letras unos segundos concentrado…

"_Vete… debes llegar al helicóptero Harry, yo me encargaré…"_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, borrando aquel pensamiento, levanto la mirada y vio a la mujer en la parte trasera, que observaba el pequeño "espejo" de bolsillo, entrecerró la mirada, y como rara vez, se distinguió un brillo peligroso en sus ojos…

**-**¿Tengo algo en la cara Potter?**-** Harry borro ese brillo al escucharla, aunque ella seguía concentrada en lo suyo.

**-**…Hermanos… nadie esperará que estemos juntos en un largo crucero.

**-**Bien**-** murmuro ausente.

Ashley seguía concentrada en sus cosas, abrió una caja especialmente grande de maquillaje, levanto una tapita de éste y encontró uno de sus más preciados tesoros, "_Wolf" _la esperaba, quieta, indefensa… esperando cobrar vida cuando ella la tocara.

El metal pareció brillar aún más cuando ella la tocó. Seduciéndola… contemplándola solo segundos, más que suficientes para saber el perfecto estado de ésta, sonrió. Perfecta.

Varios minutos después de elegido su equipo, Harry encendió el auto, presiono el botón de la cigarrera que dejo sobre el asiento y una puerta de garage tras ellos se abrió, sin pensarlo demasiado, con un solo movimiento fluido, Harry metió el auto. Al cerrar la puerta, sin esperar mas, los dos salieron del auto, aún con el lugar totalmente oscuro, caminaron. Harry presiono el botón de alarma de las recientes llaves que traía en la mano y el sonido inconfundible los guió.

Al llegar, Ashley encendió una pequeña lámpara en el reloj de oro que usaba, y ahí estaba su nuevo trasporte.

Un audi A4, deportivo, plateado, esperaba paciente el ruido del motor al encenderse, el rechinido de las llantas al arrancar…

**-**Me gusta mas el rojo…**-** hizo una mueca Ashley, perfectamente conciente que en ese auto… era mentira.

Harry no dijo nada, pero se adelanto, metió la maleta en la pequeña cajuela, donde ya estaban dos pares de maletas negras y verdes, cerró y sin esperar entro en el asiento del conductor. Malfoy ya lo esperaba en el asiento del copiloto.

Sin explicación alguna, y con el rechinido de las llantas, avanzo en reversa, justo cuando parecía iba a impactarse, una puerta se abrió justo unos metros a la derecha de donde se dirigían, el auto derrapo al frenar y volver a arrancar, pero sin ninguna dificultad salio a la concurrida calle.

Ashley disfrutaba del sonido del motor, del rechinido de las llantas y del viento golpeando su rostro, era relajante, hasta ahora todo había salido bien, pero no esperaban que siguiera así mucho tiempo más. ¡¡Como le hubiese gustado manejar ella!!

No fue mucho tiempo el recorrido, o al menos no sintió que fuera mucho tiempo, pero pronto llegaron al puerto, bajaron lentamente cuando un hombre con uniforme se acerco a ellos.

**-**Buenos días, me encargare de su auto…

**-**Las maletas están en la cajuela.

**-**Sí señor, en recepción pueden registrarse, el crucero partirá en 30 minutos, llegaron a tiempo.

**-**El vuelo se retraso, pero ¿no abra ningún problema cierto?**-** sonrió Ashley inocente.

**-**Claro que no señorita… señora**-** se corrigió mirando a Harry, que no les prestaba atención, observaba alrededor, Ashley sonrió indulgente.

**-**Vamos**-** ordeno Harry caminando al crucero sin esperarla siquiera.

Con una mueca se acerco a él a paso rápido, mirando alrededor.

**-**Deja de darme órdenes…

**-**Si dejas de coquetear con todo mundo, tal vez puedas prestar atención a que podrían estarnos vigilando.

**-**Se mi trabajo… idiota.

**-**Pues entonces hazlo**-** se adelanto a recepción, Ashley lo siguió con los puños apretados.

El Hall del barco estaba prácticamente lleno, algunos pasajeros se registraban y otros, caminaban con sus bebidas en la mano, obviamente llevaban tiempo y permanecían instalados…

Harry se acerco a recepción.

**-**Buenos días señor, Su reservación a nombre de…

**-**Savage…**-** el empleado tecleo en la computadora, cuando Ashley se acerco.

**-**Sí, de las mejores suits señor Savage…

**-**Oh, él no es el señor Savage…**-** se escucho una coqueta voz a espaldas de Harry, éste volteo lentamente…

Una preciosa mujer lo observaba pestañeando sensualmente, jugando con la copa de su bebida. Pelirroja, hermosa, sexy…

**-**Ginevra…

**-**No, no… ¿Qué paso con el Ginny?**-** susurro acercándose, el sonrió de lado.

**-**Ginny, ¿Qué haces por aquí?**-** ella sonrió más pronunciado, acercándose a él.

**-**Trabajo… ¿y tú?

**-**Vacaciones…

**-**¿Señor Savage? Debe firmar para…

**-**¿Cambiaste de nombre Harry? Jajaja**-** nadie noto la tensión del momento en el cuerpo del moreno.

**-**Yo firmare… Soy Lehia Savage**-** se acerco la pelinegra con una dulce sonrisa.

**-**Ah…**-** sonrió Ginny **–**No vienes solo he… **-**Harry volteo a Malfoy y vio que ella lo observaba, sin perder de vista todo lo demás, entonces él sonrió ligeramente.

**-**Así es, la verdad Ginny, vengo de Luna de miel…

**-**¿QUÈ?**-** la bebida que tomaba Ginebra, casi termina en el saco de Harry. El hombre se acerco a Malfoy. Ginny lo siguió con la vista.

**-**Ginebra, te presento a Lehia Savage… de Potter, Lehia cariño, te presento a Ginevra Weasley**-** Lehia se acerco y con una muy buena imitación de sonrisa se acerco a la pelirroja.

**-**Un placer…

**-**Claro… Pero, ¿Cómo te casaste? Hace apenas dos semanas nos encontramos… y no hablamos precisamente Harry**-** el pelinegro sonrió suficiente.

**-**Nos conocimos hace una semana, ayer nos casamos y hoy nos vamos de luna de miel…

**-**Pero… ¿y todo lo vivido?**-** de pronto una sonrisa apareció en su rostro **–**Supongo que… sabe todo de ti ¿no es cierto?**-** la sonrisa de Harry desapareció. Tomo a Ginny del brazo y la alejo de Lehia y la recepción.

**-**Escúchame Ginny, si no pretendes que yo también te descubra aquí y ahora, tú mantendrás esa sexy boquita cerrada**-** se alejo un poco más tranquilo al verla palidecer un poco.

**-**¿Y qué piensa que eres? ¿Un empresario exitoso?**-** sonrió irónica **–**Tiene vista de millonaria…

**-**Para ella… vendo seguros…

**-**Jajajajajajajaja, que original señor Potter…

**-**Mantente alejada de ella Ginny. ¿Qué haces exactamente aquí?

**-**¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo diré?

**-**¿Tiene que ver con RAB?

**-**Como sabes tú…

**-**Tengo más contactos Ginny, ¿entonces está aquí?**-** Ginny hizo una mueca y suspiro terminando su bebida.

**-**Soy una de las encargadas de vigilarlo hasta que llegue a Estados Unidos.

**-**¿La entrega será ahí?

**-**No lo sé, solo debo cuidar de él…

**-**¿Eres la única?**-** ella sonrió coqueta.

**-**No te preocupes Harry, toda la información que nos has proporcionado, no saben que eres tú… así que puedes estar tranquilo.

**-**No tienes idea de lo relajante que es… ¿Snape te envió?

**-**No, fue Bellatrix, cree que están tras la pista correcta de RAB, y podría haber agentes infiltrados… ¿no serás tú…?

**-**No digas tonterías…**-** suspiro **–**Bonito lugar elegí para vacacionar.

**-**¿Sabes a quien enviaron?

**-**Si lo supiera ¿crees que estaría aquí?, sería perfecto para mi saberlo, así me dejaría de todo esto…**-** Ginny sonrió y se acerco sensualmente.

**-**Pues yo estoy libre todas las noches… así que si quieres relajarte…**-** le guiño un ojo **–**Sabes donde puedes buscarme…**-** beso su mejilla y guardo una tarjeta en el bolsillo delantero de su saco. Se alejo lentamente…

Regreso sonde Ashley lo esperaba, con el rostro molesto…

**-**Vamos… _cariño_…

La tomo de la cintura y la guio siguiendo al botones que los esperaba, sin decir nada entraron al elevador, donde Harry tenía la vista perdida, el botones se detuvo en una planta y los guió a la última pieza.

**-**Suite Matrimonial…**-** abrió a puerta y le entrego la tarjeta, el la recibió y le dio un billete **–**Una mucama vendrá a preparar su estancia en un momento señor…

**-**Potter…

**-**Muy bien señor Potter, con permiso**-** con una enorme sonrisa por la propina recién recibida, salió del camarote cerrando la puerta.

Ashley solo observaba a Potter, que no había dicho nada desde hacia minutos…

Harry, apenas cerró el botones, comenzó a recorrer la habitación, minuciosamente revisó todo, ella solo lo observaba… pero ya sabíamos que la paciencia no era su virtud más fuerte.

**-**¿Qué diablos fue eso Potter? ¿No se supone seríamos hermanos?**-** comenzaba a quitarse el saco.

**-**No te quites nada…**-** la interrumpió.

**-**¿Qué?

**-**No nos quedaremos…

**-**Pero…

**-**Nos iremos**-** saco el celular **–**Hablare con Malfoy, regresaremos…

**-**¿Qué? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

**-**¡Cierra la boca que tú eres la culpable de todo!

**-**¡No me hables en ese tono!**-** susurro enojada **-**¡Y yo no me iré! ¡Es MI misión y no…

**-**Eres una mentirosa…**-** susurro mientras revisaba unos papeles que saco de su pequeña maleta.

**-**Pero…

**-**En los informes no está esto… ¡Mentiste! Y pusiste nuestras vidas en peligro…

**-**¿De qué hablas?

**-**Tu informe de ésta misión no dice nada sobre RAB, y vienes por él…

**-**Querrás decir, venimos…

**-**¡No puedo creer que lo arruines todo así!

**-**¡¿Quieres calmarte y explicarme de que rayos estás hablando!?

**-**¡Estúpida!, saben que estas aquí por él… no saben quien, pero saben que alguien estará aquí para atraparlo…

**-**¿Qué?

**-**Así que o me dices que mas no has dicho… o yo mismo te entregare a ellos… por estúpida…

**-**Mira Idiota… **-** suspiro tratando de calmarse **–**Yo le dije algo de esto a Draco, y él…

**-**Por eso estoy aquí…**-** susurro Harry terminando la llamada, sin esperar que contestaran **–**Por eso me enviaron contigo, sabía que era peligroso…

**-**Draco no…

**-**No tenías que decírselo… a veces eres tan trasparente…

**-**Mira Potter…

**-**Solo dime lo que sabes...

**-**¿Y tú me dirás porque cambiaste el plan? ¿Quién es esa Ginny? ¿Por qué estabas tan tenso?**-** Harry la miro sorprendido, ¿Cómo noto ese momento?. Se dejo caer en la cama sentado.

**-**Esa mujer… sí…**-** la miró **–**Es la hermana menor de Ron**-** Ashley agito la cabeza confundida.

**-**Pero creía que ella estaba con…**-** lo observo dudosa, el asintió.

**-**Y tu…

**-**Solo…**-** respiro profundo **-**Por lo que me acaba de decir… Estamos completamente rodeados, Malfoy, estamos metidos en un enorme lío… si vivimos la primera semana, será un verdadero milagro.


End file.
